The primary aim of the proposed research is develop and empirically test a computational model of how the human memory system is controlled in order to perform a variety of everyday tasks. The modeling activities involve extending extant memory theory to include control processes, and the empirical work will involve collecting behavioral data utilizing existing and novel experimental paradigms. By investigating the nature of control processes, a better understanding will be gained of the basis for the flexibility of human memory and why is sometimes fails.